Different methods have been developed to estimate quality levels of individual frames in a video sequence. Given the estimated quality levels of individual frames in the video sequence, the methods of obtaining an objective overall video quality metric that matches well with the perceived quality of the video sequence has been studied under the umbrella of temporal pooling strategies.